


Domain

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Swimming, revisting the docks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Oswald doesn't want to return to the docks ever again...
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036140
Kudos: 3





	Domain

**Author's Note:**

> another thing for my belated spoopy bingo this year

* * *

Oswald glanced at the docks nervously, one would assume it was because he always seemed to be dragged out to them to be offed. They would be wrong. 

Oswald had always been a strong swimmer so drowning had never worried him much. No, it was what lurked under the water, the creature that kept him from sinking every time he fell wounded into its domain.

It was that last time after Ed had shot him, leaving him to float down to the river’s depths, that he keeps recalling. Those whispered words, “Next time I’ll consume you, my sweet morsel.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? let me know with a comment if you want or even a kudos if you think it deserves it.


End file.
